I accept FATE
by Rane Mitsukai
Summary: Rane is a girl in love with Ken Hidaka. But when Ken rejects Rane for Aya, she turns to her best friend, Amiboshi, for help. (Very slight suggestive themes, finished)
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes:  
^_^ HI! First fiction ever posted on the actual internet. It –is- a self-inserted ficcy, so if you don't like to read those, run away quickly!  
Amiboshi: Yeah, right.  
O.o; anyway, I should make this story longer, but it's just explaining why my character has pink hair in the first place. I have stories that go before this 'en, I'll post them later.   
Oh yeah, I guess I need a disclaimer.   
Formal disclaimer:  
Amiboshi: *falls over*   
O.o; Amiboshi, Suboshi, Ken Hidaka, and Omi Tsukiono do not belong to me *sniff sniff* Amiboshi and Suboshi belong to Yu Watase, and Ken and Omi belong to some other brilliant creator (Project W). However, if Yu Watase wants to give me Amiboshi, I'd be most greatful ^_^;  
Amiboshi: Keep dreaming .;  
¬¬; tough crowd. Anyhow, please R&R ^^; 


	2. Rane and Ken

"Hai, I understand." I murmured, turning away from Ken sharply and running out the door, ignoring the hail pounding against my skin. "RANE!" Ken called after me. Omi joined him at the door and called after me as well. I ran down the street and followed the signs to the subway station. I took the subway back home. To Amiboshi's dorm.  
Once I got home, I brushed my hair and took off my soaking uniform, putting on a pair of faded jeans and a red long sleeved shirt under a long emerald sweater. I stared at myself in the mirror. 'What happened?' I thought. It had been just a normal day; everything was fine until Ken confronted me. "Rane, I don't love you, you need to accept that." I didn't want to. I admitted to myself that Ken probably never really did have feelings for me, but I'd fallen in love with him practically the day I met him. I sighed, laying back on my bed and feeling my pocket.  
A knife.   
I sat up and flipped out the blade of the pocketknife Amiboshi'd given me. I flipped the blade in and out, locking it in place. I braided my dark blue hair, tying it in two places, one in the middle, and one at the end. I then begin to saw at my hair under the middle tie.   
  
I unbraided my hair, dropping the piece I'd cut off on the bed. My hair had gone from down to my ankles to my waist. I shook my head, that wasn't enough to change. I really wanted to change myself. I would make sure I wouldn't be the same Rane Mitsukai who'd been foolish enough to have a one-sided love for almost a year. I walked into the bathroom and dug through the drawers, pulling out a can of hair-dye Kanomi'd left at Amiboshi's dorm a long time ago. 'It's pink.' I thought to myself. Pink? Well, it's better than blue.   
  
"Rana-sa!" Amiboshi called from the living room. I blinked, hurriedly combing out the rest of my hair and running in to my room. 'What am I gonna do?!' I thought, grabbing the lock of blue hair from my bed and slipping into the hallway, cleverly slinking in to the only room with an escape window- Amiboshi's bedroom. I heard Amiboshi walking about the dorm, looking for me and calling my nickname. Panic-struck, I slipped the braided hair under the pillows on his bed and climbed out the window.  
  
I found myself at the door of Suboshi's apartment. I blinked, instinctively, I'd run towards the next best person to talk to, without even realizing it. "Suboshi! Eyo! Suboshi!" I called, knocking frantically. "What's the password?" Came a teasing voice from the other side of the door. I smirked and rolled my eyes, "the password's Shunkaku*." I murmured. Suboshi opened the door. "Rane?!" Suboshi's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. 


	3. Ah, Amisa

"Yeah, it's me." I said, seating myself on the kitchen counter as Suboshi made hot cocoa. "Your hair looks good, I wasn't expecting a tomboy like you to choose pink though." He said, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Tomboy?" I breathed. He grinned, handing me a mug.   
"So, what's the matter? I'd expect you'd rather be spending time with Koutoku* than me." I gulped down the warm liquid happily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.   
"Well, I kinda had an argument with my friend, and then I cut my hair without asking Amiboshi, and he came home and..." I sighed "I just didn't know what to do." "You didn't ask him?" Suboshi raised a brow. I nodded sheepishly, "I usually ask him before I do stuff like this, think he'll be mad?" I gazed down and my hands, setting the empty mug on the counter next to me. Suboshi laughed, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards. "What's so funny?" I demanded. He grinned at me, winking. "Don't worry, he won't be mad. I can't believe you even ask permission from such an uncontroling guy." I shrugged. "I guess you're right."  
  
Suboshi and I talked in the living room for about an hour. I then dozed off on the sofa. I woke when I heard two voices coming from the doorway. "Hai, she's asleep now though." I heard Suboshi say. "What? Asleep?! Don't tell me that you- if you touched her, I'll kill you!" I immediately recognized the second voice to be Amiboshi.   
Suboshi laughed. "Don't worry, aniki*! I didn't do anything! She's on the sofa."  
I layed back down and closed my eyes, hoping Amiboshi wouldn't be able to tell that I'd woken up. "There she is…" I heard Amiboshi whisper, and I could feel him sit down next to me. "Rana-sa, you don't have to run… I want to help." Amiboshi murmured, stroking my cheek with his thumb and index finger gently.   
  
"Koutoku*! Are you gonna take her home already? I'd like my couch back." Chimed Suboshi. "Okay, okay, I just don't want to wake her up." Amiboshi said quietly. "Eyo! Just pick here up and carry her, I'll get the door for you, Aniki*"  
Amiboshi lifted me up, I opened my eyes partially and gazed up at him. "Ami-sa?" I whimpered, clinging to him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, waving goodbye to his brother and carried me to his car. He carried me inside, too.   
"Rana-sa…" Said Amiboshi from outside the room. I was changing my clothes, that had gotten soaked once again, and Amiboshi insisted that he wait outside in the hallway. I pulled on a baggy t-shirt and peered out the doorway at him. "Hai?" I asked, motioning him back into the room. He sat down on the bed and gazed at me.  
"You know, you could have just talked to me. I'm not mad… You look beautiful, you know." Amiboshi blushed and looked away as he said this. I giggled and sat next to him, clinging to him. "Ami-sa, I guess I was just freaking out. Ken told me to leave him alone, finally."  
Amiboshi shrugged, draping his arms around me, rubbing my back gently. I nuzzled his neck gently. He stood, still holding me, and flipping off the light. He then sent me back on my bed. "Time to go to bed, Rana-sa, see you tomorrow." He turned and started to walk out.  
  
"Ami-sa! Err..Can't you stay with me?" I blurted. He turned around and gazed at me, sitting alone on my bed. He smiled and shrugged, closing the door and laying down on the bed with me. "I guess I could stay with you tonight." I snuggled close to him, pulling my comforter over us. He pulled me close to his body, and I sighed. "Rana-sa?" "huh?" I whispered. "What's wrong?" He rested his head against my shoulder. "Ami-sa…" "Hai?" "I love you." I felt Amiboshi's muscles tense up for a moment. "I love you too, Rana-sa." He relaxed again. I felt better, and in his arms, I fell asleep. 


End file.
